Viajes en el tiempo
by mary-pirata-sparrow
Summary: He aqui el hecho de que aquellos sueños anelados pueden acerse realidad solo con un poco de magia. Dejen reviews plis.
1. El viaje esperado

Hola, soy mari-pirata-sparrow y os voy a presentar mi fict, espero que tengais conpasion de mi, porque es mi primer fic y no tengo mucha practica jeje, os pido de ante mano que me perdoneis por las faltas de ortografia, aunque me guste escribir las faltas no las consigo corregir todas jeje, weno aki van mis personajes, digo que todos no me pertenecen solo algunos jeje aqui os dejo los que componen mi fic:

Capitán Jack Sparrow , Mari Oesed, la abuela de Mari, Gibbs, Ana María, Will, Elisabeth, Tia Dalma y Cedric (este me lo saque de la manga XD).

Weno yo soy moderna y no dejo el acostumbrado prologo jajaj ya del tiron os dejo el primer capi xao.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Era un precioso atardecer de verano, la playa estaba desierta solo se disipaba un pequeño punto en la lejania. Alli se encontraba ella, cabellos largos y oscuros, ojos verdes como la esmeralda...en fin era una chica que cualquier chico pudiera desear.  
Cuando se escondio el sol por completo ella se levanto y decidio volver a su hogar, camino de su casa todo el mundo la miraba y adoraban por su belleza, aunque ella no le prestaba mucha atención.  
Cuando llego a su casa lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño para quitarse todo el salistre de averse bañado en el mar, que era lo que tanto la relajaba y le gustaba, darse grandes baños en el inmenso océano, al cabo de un rato salio ya vestida y preparada para ayudar a su abuela, que en si no era nada normal.  
Su abuela era...como decirlo..como una bruja del mar...ella adoraba desde pequeña el trabajo de su abuela puesto que no conocio a sus padres, que murieron cuando ella solo tenia 5 meses. En fin ella se dirigio al cuarto de su abuela cuando una voz detras de ella le izo dar un respingo:  
-Mari¿adonde te crees ke vas?  
-Uy abuela me habias asustado, iva a buscarte para seguir con el hechizo que dejamos pendiente anoche.  
-¿No te olvidas de algo?  
-¿El que?  
-Pequeña tonta...no recuerdas que mañanas es tu cumpleaños y cumpliras ya 21 años.  
-¡Es verdad! Gracias por recordarmelo abuela eres un sol.  
Y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su abuela. Cuando llegaron a la habitacion de la abuela Mari se dio cuenta de que el caldero estaba encendido y eso era muy raro porque su abuela solo lo encendia cuando iva a hacer algo en un corto periodo de tiempo, en cuanto lo vio se giro para ver a su abuela la cual tenia una gran sonrisa dibujada en la boca.  
-¿Que ocurre abuela?  
-¿Recuerdas todo lo que me decias de pequeña?  
-...no  
-¿No recuerdas la tabarra que me diste? Que querias que te convirtiera en un pirata, que te transportara a esa epoca, que querias vivir grandes aventuras.  
-Ahh!! Es verdad pero yo solo tenia 14 años ya sabes son cosas de niñas.  
-¿Pero recuerdas lo que yo siempre te contestaba?  
-Si que no podias hacerlo tus sola que necesitabas a alguien con tus mismos o minimos conocimientos  
-Si, y mi ultima pregunta¿Te acuerdas de todo lo que te e enseñado en estos ultimos seis años?  
-...si  
-Pues...¿no te das cuenta de lo que te estoy diciendo?  
-No  
-Pequeña tonta!!! Que como mañana es tu cumpleaños te voy a regalar lo que mas querias hace seis años y que todavia quieres aunque no lo interpretes y te lo quedes callada.  
Derrepente en Mari aparecio una amplia sonrisa, y era la mas hermosa que su abuela habia visto nunca, a su abuela le calleron dos lagrimas por el rostro que Mari fue inmediatamente a secar y a consolar.  
-Abuela gracias, gracias, te quiero  
-Bueno venga dejemonos de tonterias y empezemos ya.  
Su abuela se puso a un lado del caldero y ella instintivamente se puso en el lado opuesto, su abuela empezo a hechar muchas cosas al caldero que ella conocia pero al final iva a hechar algo que le trajo a ella por sorpresa.  
-¿Abuela estas segura de que quieres echar esto? Si lo haces no podre volver.  
-Mari no te lo habia dicho antes pero e descubierto una formula para poder valerme por mi misma hasta mi ultimo momento asi que lo que estoy haciendo es para que seas la más feliz del mundo.  
Mari abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a su abuela y la dejo que echara el ultimo ingrediente y entre murmullos y lagrimas de felicidad las dos pronunciaron una seria de palabras y cuando la abuela abrio los ojos se encontro que estaba sola en la habitacion.  
-Por fin Mari seras feliz en la vida.-Y dos lagrimas calleron por su rostro.  
---------------------------------FIN DEL CAPI---------------------------

weno ke os a parecido, espero reviews pronto jeje besos con antelacion


	2. ¿Donde estoy?

Weno aquí os traigo el siguiente capi, perdon por la tardanza pero esque estoy bastante liadilla con esto de los controles jej weno y gracias por los reviews jeje que me hacen muy feliz XD weno no me enrollo mas aki va.

--------------------¿DONDE ESTOY?----------------------------------  
Hacía ya un par de horas que había estado durmiendo, cuando desperto se encontro en una playa con arenas blancas y aguas cristalinas, no se encontraba en una isla desierta puesto que si miraba hacia adentro abía un gran pueblo y al lado un gran puerto con sus grandes barcos, lo primero que izo fué a investigar. Al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que se abía transportado de epoca pues las ropas no eran las mismas a las que ella llevaba, al ver una capa instintibamente se la puso por encima para que nadie se diera cuenta de su extraño atuendo.  
Pasaban las horas y ella veían a muchos niños jugando que eran piratas y marines, a muchos los escuchaba decir.  
-Jamas atrapareis a al gran capitán Jack Sparrow!!!!!!!  
Le parecía muy extraño que las madres los separaran inmediatamente, como no entendia nada solo se limitaba a reirse muy disimuladamente.  
Llegando el medio dia se dio cuenta de que no había comido nada en todo el día y que no llevava dinero de esa epoca asi que se dedico a hacer aquello que tanto deseaba...la honesta pirateria, con disimulo fue robando una poca de fruta hasta que quedo satisfecha y se fue al muelle a ver aquellos grandes barcos que tanto le gustaba, al subir a la pasarela no se dio cuenta de que otro hombre bajaba y chocaron, Mari callo al suelo bruscamente, porque era algo debil, asi que el hombre la ayudo a levantarla aciendo que se le callera la capucha de la capa, dejando ver su bonito rostro, ella lo miro a él. Él era alto, muy atractivo, con unos ojos perfilados en negro que le llamaban mucho la atencion, una barba un tanto extraña y unos pelos con rastas y adornos de colores que los llevava recojidos con un pañuelo rojo.  
-Perdon -dijo Mari- No vi que estaba bajando.  
-No perdonadme vos a mi encanto no vi que vos subiais.  
Y con un leve movimiento consiguió que ella se levantara, era bastante fuerte,izo una pequeña reberencia y se marchó. Ella lo veia alejarse entre la multitud del pueblo y diciendo.  
-¿Que hombre mas extraño?  
Ella siguio su camino hacia el muelle para ver lo que tanto la ilusionaban los grandes barcos.  
La noche caía y no sabia donde iva a dormir, ya que no conocia el lugar ni tampoco tenia dinero, decidio que por esa noche dormiria en la playa.  
-Por una noche que la pase a la interperie no pasará nada.  
Se busco un buen sitio debajo de dos palmeras, se sento alli y empezo a pensar en que haría mañana, porque no iva a aguantar mucho sin dinero y sin ningun sitio donde dormir. De pronto se acordo de aquel hombre con el que tropezo en la tarde y recordandole se quedo profundamente dormida.  
...  
Mientras tanto en la Perla Negra  
-Capitán, Capitán!!! Jack¿En que piensa?- le dijo un hombre de pelo cano y regordete.  
-En nada -le dijo el capitán mintiendo al hombre.  
-¿Le preocupa algo?  
-No me ocurre nada... vuelve a tu trabajo!!!! -dijo jack mintiendo de nuevo  
Mientras tanto seguia pensando en aquella bella mujer con la que se topo aquella tarde.  
-¿Quien sera aquella preciosa muchacha?- y con aquellos pensamientos se fue a su camarote.

----------------FIN DEL CAPI---------------------------  
¿que pasara entre nuestros protagonistas? se volveran a encontrar o no se volveran a ver? bueno espero ansiosa vuestros reviews y tened compasion de mi ke es mi primer fict xau besos


	3. Bienvenida a bordo

Hola bueno pues aqui traigo el siguiente capitulo, en contestacion a Harith15 alomejor tienes razon, y va muy acelerao pero, ten en cuenta que es la primera vez que escribo y también ya tengo casi todo escrito entonces pues no es plan de cambiarlo todo, bueno pues no me enrrollo más y aqui os dejo el siguiente capi.

PD: ya están corregidos XD

BIENVENIDA A BORDO

A la mañana siguiente:

Jack se acababa de levantar y estaba mirando detenidamente por la ventana, no sabia lo que era pero disipaba en la lejanía un pequeño bulto en la arena así que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue bajar de su barco e investigar sobre aquel extraño bulto.

En la playa Mari todavía estaba durmiendo y no tenía pensamientos de levantarse pues estaba bastante cómoda y con su capa echada por encima no le daba el sol en la cara.

Pasados 10 minutos sintió como algo le golpeaba la espalda suavemente, al principio no se movió pero al ver que los golpes no cesaban se dio la vuelta para ver lo que era, y cuando se volvió no sabía si estaba soñando o no, era el atractivo hombre de la tarde anterior:

-Ey¿pero que haces?-dijo ella

-Ups perdón, lo siento no sabia que eras tu -respondió Jack muy asombrado al ver lo que era. -¿Que estas haciendo ay tirada?

-Intentando dormir, cosa que no puedo hacer si tu me estas dando golpes -para su gusto ese hombre era bastante guapo, pero siempre tenía en mente lo que le recordaba su abuela, "nunca, te digo nunca debes dejarte impresionar por un hombre guapo" y por eso se comportaba así de mal, aunque no podía evitar sentir cierta atracción por él.

- ¿Y tu casa o barco?

- No tengo ni casa, ni barco, no...tengo...nada. -dijo ella con tristeza.

Jack se apeno un poco por la pobre chica, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea para arreglar la situación de aquella muchacha, a la que sin saber por qué le atraía muchísimo físicamente, porque ella era bastante guapa.

-¿Piensas buscar trabajo?

-Claro -dijo ella pensando en que era una pregunta un poco tonta.

-Pues te propongo uno¿estas dispuesta a escuchar mi oferta?

Mari no se lo creía aquel hombre tan guapo le estaba proponiendo una oferta de trabajo, no estaba muy segura de si quería escucharla o no pero tras meditarlo unos segundo acepto.

-Adelante di.

-Te propongo trabajar en mi tripulación, ya que veo que tienes mucho valor.

-¿Que tengo valor? -dijo ella un poco confusa- ¿como sabeis vos que yo tengo valor?

-Fácil -dijo él -pues ninguna dama a tenido el valor de estar ablando con migo sobre una oferta de trabajo, es decir que siempre que lo propongo, no esque lo aga todos los dias, me vuelven la cara y se van o simplemente me dan una bofetada.

-¿Porque? -dijo ella empezándose a asustar- ¿Quien eres?

Jack la miro extrañado pues no sabía quien era el.

-Soy Jack Sparrow, el capitán de La Perla Negra el navío mas veloz de los siete mares y bueno ¿tu eres?

-Perdón yo soy Mari Oesed -dijo ella alzándole una mano, a la que él beso gustosamente. Mari se ruborizo un poco y dijo.

-Capitán acepto su oferta -en su cara se dibujo una gran sonrisa y se extraño al ver que en la cara de su capitán pasaba lo mismo, pero no le importo mucho, suponía que sería por que tendría otro marinero a cargo de su barco y él tendría que hacer menos, sin previo aviso Jack cogió a Mari de la mano y le dijo:

-Bueno tendrás que conocer el barco y a la tripulación, ven sígueme no esta muy lejos de aquí.

Mari algo extrañada por como la había cogido lo siguió sin decir nada, no tenía palabras para expresarse, estaba confusa y a la vez feliz, porque en dos días se había convertido en lo que ella había deseado desde su infancia...UN PIRATA.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al barco, Jack la presento a toda la tripulación y todos parecieron encantados de tenerla menos uno, bueno exactamente una, era Ana María que no estaba muy contenta de tener otra mujer a bordo. Cuando Jack termino llamo a Ana María para que le diera ropa puesto que la que llevaba no era nada común. Ella entro en el camarote y se puso la ropa que le había dado Ana María, mientras ella se ponía unos pantalones negros con una camisa beige y unas botas negras bastante cómodas Ana María la miraba desde la otra esquina del camarote con muy mala cara. Salió del camarote y lo primero que se encontró fue a Jack en la puerta y le dijo.

-Supongo que tendrás hambre ven con migo te enseñare un lugar donde podrás comer bien.

Y con esto Mari siguió a Jack hasta el pueblo, pasaron muchas calles asta encontrarse frente a la puerta de una posada en la que entraron y se sentaron en la mesa del fondo, porque, según Jack tenían cosas de las que hablar.

-----------------FIN DEL CAPI-------------------------

Bueno espero vuestros reviews encantada jejej intentare actualizar pronto, ya que la tengo casi escrita pero el tiempo no me apremia mucho enga xau y muchos besos.


	4. Comida con sorpresa

---------------------------COMIDA CON SORPRESA-----------------------------

Ellos estaban comiendo...bueno ellos? exactamente ella porque el no hacía nada más que mirarla a ella, lo que la ponía muy nerviosa.

-Capitán no coméis?-dijo ella algo extrañada

-No tengo hambre, me estaba preguntando...puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Adelante

-Es sobre tu apellido, es algo extraño...

-Ah! es sobre eso, pues mira es que mi padre era de tierras muy lejanas y por eso ese apellido tan extraño.

-Si pero me he fijado y dicho al revés dice 'deseo'

-Ah si eso también es otra curiosidad, de tantas que tengo...

Jack miro extrañado a la chica y por primera vez empezó a comer en toda la tarde. Hasta que ella le interrumpió diciendo:

-Bueno capitán cuénteme algo sobre vos.

-Sobre mi?-dijo Jack algo avergonzado- pues mira...

Jack empezó a contarle todas las cosas que había hecho durante mucho tiempo, le estaba contando cosas sobre la Perla Negra, que no era un barco común, sino que fue tripulado por almas en pena, que salvo a la hija del gobernador, que casi se lo come el legendario Kraken, en fin toda la tarde hablando sobre él. Ella lo escuchaba maravillada cada cosa que le contaba le parecía mas impresionante que la anterior y así hasta que llegaron al final a como le había encontrado a ella.

-Bueno llevamos toda la tarde hablando sobre mi, porque no me contáis sobre vos -dijo Jack con un brillo en los ojos

Ella estaba muy nerviosa no sabía si decirle la verdad, que ella provenía de otra época, se lo pensó un par de segundos y empezó a contarle, evidentemente no le iva a decir la verdad porque en cuanto la supiera sabría que la iva a echar de la tripulación, bueno al menos eso pensaba ella. Empezó a contarle que había vivido desde pequeña con su abuela y que un buen día decidió viajar. Él lo escuchaba todo muy atento, ella termino muy pronto así que el le dijo:

-Y ya está??

-Ya está, como ves mi vida no es tan interesante como la tuya.

-A partir de ahora será más interesante -le dijo Jack acercándose un poco a ella.

-Eso crees? -dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, estaba sintiendo una atracción hacia él que no era normal, ella sabía que no debía sentir eso porque era su capitán, un pirata que no tenía sentimientos por nadie solo por su barco.

-Claro que si -dijo el antes de besarla.

Ella sentía algo extraño en ese beso, que se le estaba entregando con total pasión, ella no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, si seguir con aquello o acabar, al final su corazón le dijo que siguiera con aquel beso, por que en realidad ella lo deseaba muchísimo. No sabían exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado, si era un minuto o si había sido una eternidad, lo que les importaba en ese momento eran ellos. Cuando se separaron los dos se echaron miradas cómplices y empezaron a reir.

A la hora asi apareció Gibbs buscando a Jack.

-Capitán la tripulación esta impaciente que vamos a hacer??

-Como tenemos las bodegas?

-Pues la verdad están algo escasas

-Entonces esta noche aremos una fiesta para celebrar la llegada de nuestra nueva grumete, y a la mañana siguiente zarparemos hacia Tortuga. 

-----------------------------------FIN DEL CAPI----------------------------------


	5. Fiesta de bienvenida

Bueno pues aqui os traigo el siguiente capitulo, pido perdon por la tardanza pero el tiempo no me apremia, me haría falta que el dia tuviera mas horas XD bueno quisiera darle las gracias a mi querida amiga CocoRunbi que es una gran persona y que aunque ya se aiga leido esta historia la está volviendo a leer y me deja reviews que aunque ella no lo sepa me acen muchisima ilusion y también quiero desearle animos para su nuevo fict, la continuación de la Maga y el Pirata, uno de los mejores fics de estos tiempos bueno ya os dejo, muchisimas gracias a todas las que dejais reviews y a las que leeis este fic y no dejais muchisimas gracias a todos y bueno FELIZ AÑO XD besos:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando los dos llegaron a la Perla Negra los marineros ya habían empezado a beber ya que Gibbs se había adelantado y les había comunicado los planes de Jack, algo cabreado empezó a dar su discurso de bienvenida.

-Sois unos perros sarnosos (me encanta esa frase XD) no habéis esperado a vuestro capitán ni al motivo de esta fiesta -dijo Jack señalando a Mari- pero como somos humanos un fallo lo tiene cualquiera así...QUE CORRA EL RON!!!!!!!!(esta otra frase también me vuelve loka ya que soy una fan incondicional del ron XD)

Terminando esta frase todos dieron un grito de aprobación y volvieron a empezar con la fiesta, unos cantaban canciones de piratas, otros reían al verlos cantar y reconocer lo mal que lo hacían, todos estaban de fiesta menos una muchacha que estaba sentada en un rincón del barco, casi apartada de la fiesta. Jack se dio cuenta en seguida y fue a ver que le pasaba.

-¿Que te pasa?-le pregunto un Jack muy preocupado

-ummm... nada...es que...no se, todos beben y yo...me da vergüenza decirlo...

-vamos dilo

-yo...nunca he probado el ron...-dijo Mari un poco colorada.

-Vamos no tienes porque preocuparte ni avergonzarte por eso, siempre ay una primera vez para todo- le dijo Jack guiñándole un ojo y ofreciéndole su botella

-No se...bueno vale lo are -dijo ella cogiendo la botella y dándole un pequeño sorbo -pues no esta tan mal, yo me lo esperaba mas feo-dijo ella mirando a Jack

-ves pues ahora únete a la fiesta.

Tras estas palabras Mari siguió a Jack hasta el centro del barco donde estaban toda la tripulación bailando y cantando canciones que a ella no le sonaban para nada. Al pasar ya unas horas se sentía muy alegre y tenia muchas ganas de bailar, la verdad es que el ron había echo ya su efecto:

-Jack, quiero que me enseñes a cantar esas canciones, la que cantan los marineros.

-OK, pero tienes que estar atenta a la letra, aunque dudo porque no te vas a enterar de la mitad, bueno escucha.

_Con diez cañones por banda, _

_viento en popa, a toda vela, _

_no corta el mar, sino vuela _

_un velero bergantín. _

_Bajel pirata que llaman, _

_por su bravura, el Temido _

_en todo mar conocido _

_del uno al otro confín. _

_La luna en el mar riela, _

_en la lona gime el viento, _

_y alza en blando movimiento _

_olas de plata y azul; _

_y ve el capitán pirata, _

_cantando alegre en la popa, _

_Asia a un lado, al otro Europa, _

_y allá a su frente Estambul. _

-Bravo!! jajaja que bien cantas, solo me acuerdo de las dos primeras lineas pero seguro que ya me la enseñaras.

-Por supuesto que si y la cantaremos todos los días.

-Estupendo...Jack...tengo un poco de sueño...puedo...

Al instante Mari calló desmayada en los brazos de Jack. Sin pensárselo dos veces la llevó a su camarote para que estuviera cómoda en la cama, le puso un trapo mojado en la frente y al rato despertó.

-Ahh, que dolor de cabeza, que ha pasado?

-Pues que te as desmayado en mis brazos, supongo que es del ron.

-Am-dijo Mari algo colorada- bueno y de quien es este camarote? -dijo mirando todos los objetos raros que había en aquella habitación.

-Pues es mío, que pasa no te gusta?

-Si, me gusta mucho, es...estrafalario, me encanta jajajajaja...auuu mi cabeza.

-Jajajaja vale me gusta que te guste jeje, bueno por esta noche te puedes quedar aquí, yo me iré a dormir con la tripulación.

-No lo siento no puedo permitir que hagas eso, es tu camarote, yo me iré a dormir con la tripulación, para eso formo parte de ella.

-No enserio, quédate aquí, considéralo como un regalo de bienvenida.

-Bueno vale, entonces buenas noches capitán.

-Oye, no me das un beso de buenas noches?

-Si, como gustéis -dicho esto Mari le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla- buenas noches

-Buenas noches querida.

Y dicho esto Jack se fue a dormir abajo con la tripulación, esa noche iva a dormir muy bien, sabiendo que al siguiente día iva a tener a su pequeña grumete para lo que él deseara.

-------------------------FIN DEL CAPI--------------------------------


	6. Accidente desastroso

-------------------------ACCIDENTE DESASTROSO----------------------------

Cuando Mari se despertó no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido ayer, solo que habían tenido una fiesta a causa de su llegada a la tripulación, cuando se ubicó en la habitación se dio cuenta de que era el de Jack pues estaba su chaqueta colgada de la silla y por toda la sala había botellas de ron vacías, cuando iba a salir escuchó un gran golpe, salió disparada para la cubierta, tenía que saber que era lo que había pasado. Cuando llegó a la cubierta se dio cuenta de que Jack estaba en el suelo y toda la tripulación estaba alrededor de el sin querer tocarlo.

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto Mari muy preocupada

-Es Jack-dijo Gibbs- estaba subido en la baranda del lado del timón y se a caído.

-Pero esta loco?? se podría haber matado -dijo Mari un poco histérica

-No se decía que estaba muy feliz y tenía que hacer algo para expresarlo -dijo Gibbs echándole una mirada a Mari.

-Este capitán por día esta mas loco, ayudadme a cogerlo llevémoslo a su camarote.

Entre Mari y Gibbs llevaron a Jack a su camarote y lo tumbaron poco a poco en su cama pues le dolía mucho la espalda y por lo que se veía tenía bastante fiebre, rápidamente fue a buscar un cubo, lo lleno con agua del mar y se arranco un cacho de la camisa de la otra época para no romper las que le habían prestado. Se llevo toda la noche cambiándole el trapo y mirando a ver que era lo que Jack quería. Él estaba muy asombrado ya que nadie había cuidado tan bien de el ni siquiera su tripulación pues ninguno excepto Gibbs se había pasado por allí después de haberlo soltado, solo ella había estado allí curándolo, era la única que le estaba prestando verdadera ayuda en los peores momentos.

La noche paso y ella se había quedado dormida en el escritorio, los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a penetrarse por la ventana, haciendo que Mari se despertara. Lo primero que izo al despertarse fue tapar la ventana con unas cortinas improvisadas pues su capitán necesitaba descansar, le enjuago el trapo una vez mas y se fue afuera para ver si la necesitaban.

A la hora Jack despertó ya un poco mejor, aunque todavía le dolía un poco la espalda. Al rato entro Mari con una bandeja con comida, la dejo en el escritorio y se fue a despertar a su capitán, poquito a poco se le fue acercando a la oreja y en un susurro le dijo:

-Jack te traigo el desayuno...arriba.

Y con esto Jack abrió los ojos.

-Bienvenido al mundo capitán -le dijo ella riéndose- ¿como se encuentra?

-Me duele un poco la espalda pero después de los cuidados que me estuviste dando anoche se me aliviara en seguida

-Venga siéntate en la cama que toca desayunar -dijo ella ayudándolo a sentarse en la cama y poniéndole un cojín en la espalda para que estuviera mas cómodo.

Ella lo ayudaba en todo le cortaba el pan, le ayudaba a coger el vaso, todo por que su capitán estuviera cómodo, ¿su capitán o Jack? se preguntaba ella, estaba empezando a sentir muchas cosas por Jack después de haber pasado esa noche cuidándolo, antes solo era un pequeño indicio pero ahora lo sabia sentía algo por Jack y un sentimiento que no sabía si debería sentirlo o no. Al mismo tiempo Jack también estaba reflexionando sobre ella, también estaba sintiendo algo pero no sabía lo que era, también le estaba muy agradecido por lo que había echo por el...pero...no era solo agradecimiento lo que sentía...sino otra cosa, algo mas fuerte, era una atracción muy fuerte hacia ella.

-Bueno capitán yo voy ha hacer mis cosas cuando necesite algo solo llámeme vale?

-De acuerdo -dijo Jack un poco triste al ver que se marchaba.

La tarde iba cayendo y cada vez Jack echaba mas de menos a Mari y no sabia por que, se resistía la posibilidad de llamarla pero le costaba mucho, reflexionando y reflexionando se dio cuenta de que era lo que le pasaba

-La quiero, la quiero con toda mi alma.

--------------------------FIN DEL CAPI--------------------------------


	7. ¿Delirios febriles? ¿O realidad?

------------------DELIRIOS FEBRILES O REALIDAD??---------------  
Eso último lo había dicho en voz alta, nada más terminar esa frase entro Mari por la puerta con la cena.

-¿Como se encuentra capitán? ¿Está mejor? -le dijo ella tocándole la frente -uff pero si esta ardiendo espera un momento que te cambio el agua del cubo y te vuelvo a poner el trapo

A los 5 minutos llego Mari con el cubo lleno de agua limpia y fresquita, le puso el trapo en la frente a Jack y prosiguió a darle la bandeja con la comida, partiéndole el pan, ayudándolo con la bebida...etc. Cuando terminó le retiro la bandeja y se dispuso a salir pero antes de que saliera le dijo Jack.

-Tengo algo que decirte.

-Dime -dijo ella sin darle importancia

-Te quiero

-Por favor capitán que esta diciendo, esta delirando, tiene mucha fiebre y el golpe que te diste fue muy fuerte acuéstate y descansa.

-No, lo digo en serio -decía Jack mirándolo a los ojos.

-Vamos Jack no te pongas pesado y duerme que te sentará muy bien.

Jack al ver que Mari no le hacía caso se acostó, ella le apago la vela que le quedaba encendida, salio afuera y se dispuso a hablar con Gibbs.

-¿Que vamos a hacer? ¿No podemos seguir aquí parados sin hacer nada? pronto nos quedaremos sin provisiones y el ron ya está escaseando, y la tripulación no trabajará sin ron. -dijo ella muy preocupada

-Pues no se que hacer la verdad sin el capitán no podemos poner rumbo a ningún lado

-¿Tu conoces el rumbo hasta la isla de Tortuga?

-Si claro

-Pues llévanos hasta allí, la tripulación se encargara de 'requisar' la comida y el ron, mientras yo estaré aquí cuidando del capitán.

-Es una buena idea -dijo Gibbs guiñándole un ojo a Mari, ella exactamente no sabía lo que quería decir hasta que se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho, iba a estar ella sola con Jack en el barco indefinidos días. Se puso muy colorada y asintió -Rumbo a Tortuga -dijo Gibbs gritando a toda la tripulación.

Esta se puso en movimiento y enseguida se notaba el romper de las olas en el casco. Mari fue a avisar a Jack, cuando entró él ya estaba despierto. -¿Que pasa? -dijo Jack algo preocupado -¿Porqué nos movemos?

-Hemos puesto rumbo a Tortuga por que nos estamos quedando sin provisiones, mientras que yo me quedo aquí cuidando de ti los demás 'requisaran' provisiones.

-Amm...bien...una pregunta ¿quien ha planeado todo esto?

-...yo...-dijo Mari no muy convencida

-Estupendo plan querida -dijo él guiñándole un ojo, otra vez ella no comprendía las intenciones de Jack puesto que estaba muy enfermo, tenía la fiebre muy alta así que no dijo nada y salio del camarote.

Al rato volvió a entrar puesto que su capitán no le había dicho todavía donde dormir así que izo lo mismo que las noches anteriores, dormirse sobre el escritorio, ha esto que Jack la ve y le dice.

-¿Porque no te acuestas aquí con migo?

-No, podría hacerte daño sin querer cuando duerma, mejor que estés tu solito y tengas toda la cama para ti

-No enserio que a mi no me importa

-No déjalo prefiero dormir aquí.

Y con estas palabras terminaron la conversación, ella se quedo pensando en que si lo que estaba diciendo era verdad o eran delirios de enfermo.   
--------------------------------FIN DEL CAPI----------------------------------


End file.
